U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,214, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a machine frame that mounts a pair of upper and lower girder-like box beams of heavy construction. A plurality of upstream upper scoring assemblies and a plurality of downstream upper slitting assemblies are mounted on the upper box beam. The lower box beam also supports a plurality of upstream lower scoring assemblies and a plurality of downstream lower slitting assemblies. The assemblies include rotatably driven slitting or scoring blades. The box beams extend transversely of a traveling web. The assemblies include a motor connected to be driven along its beam, and an encoder, with all of the motors and encoders being electrically connected to a programmable computer. The computer may be pre-programmed with the position and spacing of all of the assemblies, so that upon the provision of a single input signal all of the motors simultaneously drive all of the assemblies to their desired position. A bearing block is engageable by an elongated cam rod extending along the beam. Rotation of the rod causes simultaneous locking of all assemblies in an array in position along the beam. Adjusting the caliper between opposing scoring blades is accomplished by mounting the upper box beam so that it is pivotable by an actuator upwardly about the axis of the rotatably driven shaft for the upper slitting assembly blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,381, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a gapless order change in a continuous running corrugated web, which is provided by utilizing a partial web sever extending transversely across the web upstream of a web selector device. The partial web sever allows the output web selector device to be readjusted downstream of the slitter-scorer to redirect the output webs between upper and lower cut-off knives as required. The partial web sever allows the order change to be effected with a continuous unbroken web containing the outs for the cut-off knife level handling the output web portions opposite the partial sever.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,412, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an order transition in a corrugator, which is accomplished by creating an overlap of the slits made by the slitting tools associated with the expiring (running) and new orders. However, the slit tool associated with the innermost slit between the upper and lower level outs is maintained in slitting contact with the board to extend the slit line into further overlap with the slits made by the new order tools to create an order change region. A lateral cut is made to connect the innermost slit between the upper and lower level outs on the new order and the slit created by the tool delayed from withdrawal in the running order. Trim cut transitions are handled in the same manner.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0219924, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for facilitating efficient order change in the dry end conversion of a corrugated paperboard web by looking ahead to as many as three orders scheduled to follow the running order and repositioning slit tools and score tools to unused positions in anticipation of the orders to follow. The method is particularly effective to preset the slit and score tools for an order that follows a short order that may have a running time as short as 20 seconds.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,847, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and apparatus for performing an order change in a corrugator that uses a minimum slit head configuration with all slit heads carried on two sides of a single tool support structure. A single robot is operable on the support structure to independently reset the positions of slit heads during a running order to prepare for subsequent order change in a most efficient manner, utilizing order scheduling that eliminates order changes that cannot be formed with the minimum slit head configuration.